kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ba Jio
Bajio is a commander in the Yo Tan Wa Army and one of the most notable warriors of the Chouga Tribe. Appearance Bajio is a well built and tall man with long dark hair arranged in the back. He wears nothing but a cloth around his waist with his two big knives tacked at the back of his belt. His face is always hidden by a mask that has a circle around the right eye and on the left five marks in a circle pattern and five spikes coming from the top. Personality Ba Jio seems very serious, but he is not biased towards Qin like some other mountain men of the Mountain Tribes are. Other than that, not much is yet known about Ba Jio aside from the fact that he is very loyal and obedient to the mountain king. It has been noted that he is directionally challenged. History Ba Jio was the only survivor from his tribe after a battle at a very young age. After a few years of living in the wild, he became a beast in human form. This would lead to confrontation with Yo Tan Wa when she was on her way to conquer neighboring tribes. After losing a fight against Yo Tan Wa, she gave him an option of dying as a beast or becoming her companion. This led to him being accepted into her tribe and over time he was able to speak multiple languages and become a powerful warrior. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc Bajio first appeared when he was monitoring the moves of the Qin soldiers wondering in the mountain area near the Chouga turf. He and his men ambushed Sei's guard and asked the king to follow him, as his Queen wished to see him. During Sei's meeting with Yo Tan Wa, Ba Jio was silently watching the negotiations. Once Yo Tan Wa accepted Sei's plea for help to reclaim his throne, Ba Jio was one of the elite warriors that participated in the assault. Once in Kanyou, rather than fighting against Sei Kyou's army, he followed Shin's team through a passage that led straight to the throne room, with the objective to kill the king's brother and the traitor politician, Ketsu Shi. When they arrived at the throne room, they were faced against the beast, Ran Kai, Sei Kyou's bodyguard. Although Ran Kai was too overpowered, with the combining efforts of Ba Jio, Shin and the rest of the mountain warriors, Ran Kai was finally defeated. Ba Jio took Ketsu Shi's head and threw it in the court so that everyone could see that their leader was dead. Training Arc After returning to the mountain realms they've once again threw themselves into battle. With the king of the mountain, Yo Tan Wa personally leading her forces, they've continued to defeat all their rivals, tribe after tribe. With that, her influence has steadily increased in size. As of now, most of the mountain lands to the west of Qin have fallen under her control. As Yo Tan Wa followed the mountain ranges north, they've started picking fights with the Kyoudo Horsemen Tribe that had long threatened Qin's northern borders. Coalition Invasion Arc While the coalition invasion in Qin was taking place, Bajio was on a campaign with the Yo Tan Wa Army against their biggest rival on the north, the Kabanko faction. Once news of Sei's plea for assistance reached them, they abandoned their campaign midway and set a course to Sai in order to answer it. Bajio and the rest of the army arrived at Sai of the 7th day of the battle. They rushed the enemy with such force, that they managed to drive them away in a matter of hours. To secure the safe evacuation of the Zhao Army, general Shin Sei Jou was left behind with his unit, in order to stall the mountain warriors. Bajio confronted him and managed to kill him relatively easily. Koku You Campaign Arc Bajio and the Yo Tan Wa Army took Wei city of Eishi by surprise and capture it. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Bajio was first seen at Kanyou with Tajifu when Yo Tan Wa announced as one of the three Generals for the campaign. Before the Battle of Ryouyou started he was seen talking with the Feego King before charging the Kou Son Ryuu led Ryouyou Army. Later that evening he was seen fighting evenly with Goba of the Quanrong Tribe from the Ryouyou City before Goba retreated, but was killed by Yo Tan Wa. He used himself as a bait to lure the Quanrong until Tajifu and Shunmen arrived. Abilities Physical Abilities Swordsmanship: Bajio is extremely proficient in the use of his dual swords, which he uses for swift and seemingly casual attacks against his opponents, something that emphasizes his stoic nature. Even as a child, he was so strong, that he killed multiple grown men and was to able break Yo Tan Wa's mask during their first encounter. Immense Strength: Possessing tremendous leg strength, Ba Jio demonstrated when he kicked and knocked over 4 rows of armored Zhao soldiers with shields and jump clear across a canyon in a single leap while carrying Yo Tan Wa. Berserker Rage State: Being a deadly warrior in his natural state, his primal "Berserker-like Rage" increases his already great abilities even further, gifting him with an unpredictable fighting pattern and dexterity to match, making even use of his bare hands to tear up wounds. Even more impressive however is the fact, that he was the only one mentioned who was able to break Yo Tan Wa's Mask, whose strength is considered to be amongst the greatest of the mountain folk. It is also notable, that he's one of the few characters in the series with an Alpha status for his strength. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Chouga Tribe Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Yo Tan Wa Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users